The New Breed
by SotF
Summary: Sequal to Villain. Years have passed and Xander has created a government sponsored group of heroes of his own after leaving. Now after the Watchers try to grab Dana, he inervenes.
1. It Begins

**AN:** This is a sequal to my fic, Villain, and it is set several years later. Xander left the group shortly after Halloween and got his GED due to the knowledge he got from his possession. It also adjusts the timeline so that Season 2 started in 2001 and 9/11 happened, but it may not end up having the same president or much else. He was contacted by a pair of Generals (currently unnamed) and brought to a meeting with the President and was put in charge of a supernatural defense group that would be under the DHS and he was involved elsewhere during the events in both Angel and Buffy after he left (I will be filling in the gaps later on, probably in flashbacks) and most of the events still happened basically as they did in the series without Xander there and Jonothan pretty much takes his place through graduation where he was sucessfully excluded from the group and ended up with Warren and Andrew. This basically starts up around the end of the Angel episode Damage. Any problems noticed will probably end up being worked out later in this, but a little bit of knowledge about the _Shadow Force Archer_ world would be helpful to anyone reading this.And this is just the beginning of the story, I will be including a little bit of info on each of the original characters I'm introducing in this.

* * *

**ApocSM:** Here is the beginning of a sequal series to it, I'm going to be continuing this for a bit. 

**dogbertcarroll:** Well the first one was an idea I was wrighting a few things about and with Villain X running around the likely result would simply be a lot of destruction as he caused havoc to attempt to stop what was going on. I really doubt he'd like to deal with someone who says that she knows him and the closest to what he could identify her would be a lingering spirit.

**Darklight:** Thanks

**

* * *

**

He was perched on a rooftop watching the scene play out below him as the team got into position to do their job.

"Where do you think my orders came from? News flash—nobody in our camp trusts you anymore. Nobody. You work for Wolfram & Hart. Don't fool yourself... we're not on the same side. Thank you for your help... but, uh...we got it," Andrew stated before motioning for the slayers with him to grab the gurney with the psychotic slayer in it.

The figure smirked as he whispered, "It's go time people!"

**

* * *

**

Both sides spun as a loud crash resounded and the ambulance was smashed flat by a figure that could only be described as hulking.

"This is the SED, you are ordered to stand down and surrender," the being said calmly as he hopped off the ruined vehicle, his features visible as human, but with muscles that seemed oversized slightly.

"What?" the geek managed to queak as a blur shot up behind him.

"Well," a smaller man that seemed quite thin said in a way that seemed to blur everything togather by the speed it was said, "CallmeCougar,you'reallunderarrestforkidnappingaUScitizen."

He turned to the boy who had nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Andyoualsohaveamurdercharagetodealwith," Cougar continued.

The security guys yelped as their guns were yanked from their hands and tossed aside.

"Now boys," a female voice said with a dark laugh, "You won't be needing those if you know what's good for you."

The girl was dressed similarly to the way most of the slayers were dressed but had an almost eerie feel to her as she walked into view.

Her ice blue eyes turned to the slayers, "Hmmm, how pathetic really, obsolete pieces of demonically enhansed berzerkers."

"Calm yourself Shockwave," the large man said in a low gravely voice, "Don't get cocky, a Slayer may be inferior to our kind, but they really are beneath your annoyance, though a few may be worth some effort."

"You just want to test your own abilities against them Hammer," she responded with a chuckle, "Slayer versus Chem, would definately be one sided, especially with our hyper here as well as myself, not to mention Bossman and Impact still ready to go."

"Excuse me?" Angel managed to stammer.

"Ah yes, the vampire we've been told isn't a target," Shockwave responded, "What a pity, they really are such worthless creatures."

"You goons work for Riley?" Andrew asked quickly, hoping for a way out of this, "We are part of the Watchers council, we all have diplomatic immunity!"

"Well then," another voice said as a large armored form that landed before him, sending tremors through the cement as it cracked, "I would have to inform you that all members of the Watchers Council have had their credentials revoked by the British government."

"You," Angel stammered as he recognized the figure that was presenting the geek a document.

"It's been a while," came the reply as the helmet split and retracted to reveal the face of Xander Harris, "But I should warn you that another team of mine has gone to retrieve Cordy and has been authorized to use any and all force necessary to get her."

"Why?" the vampire responded with confusion.

"Because she was still a friend and my group has the ability to get her back," he responded, "And you and your little group of friends have lost what respect the government did have for you after you decided to work for the enemy, one that we had been about to deal with on our own before your bumbling sent those plans into the trash, but you still aren't as far into the zone of idiocy that Buffy and Co have ended up in."

The vampire with a soul just looked stunned as Andrew tried to press his authority only to be yanked into the air by an annoyed triple psion.

"Backup team," he said calmly into the comms gear built into his armor, "Light them up."

Two dozen red dots from the sniper scopes broke through the darkness from all sides when Hammer took on a horde of slayers that charged him, seven going down within moments of the start.

"Well Deadboy," Xander commented as he turned back to face Angel, "You and your goon squad can go, you won't be prosecuted for the gear, this time, but be warned that you are being watched."

With that the group walked away slowly.

**

* * *

**

**Original Character Brief Bios**

**Cougar**: a physical adept/hyper who can move at insane speeds by manipulating time around him somewhat. He talks extremely fast at a speed that is hard for anyone to understand without spending a lot of time around him.

**Shockwave**: a mentalist/telepath who likes to taunt anyone she doesn't respect and even that isn't an always thing. She also has a superiority complex the size of the planet.

**Hammer**: A Chem user Martial Artist who has a lot of skill and the capability to outfight anything that gets in his way. He dislikes the Slayers because his own abilities are ones he had to work for.

**Impact**: Vehicular and Heavy Weapons expert, he likes to cause explosions and destruction.

**

* * *

**

**AN2:** In this I am treating Xanders group as something akin to GIJoe in how they built it. As for how he got Psions and Chem users, well in the SFA world the Psions can be transmitted between people and it has a mystic origin. Xander has control of the ability to grant the powers to others. As for the chems, he knew the formulas for how to create them. He also has some Mystic and Fringe support as well as a few other assets that don't fit into anything else.

Anyway, the theme song for this story is either _Supporting Me...For Biolizard _or _Believe In Myself (Tails Remix)_


	2. Liberi Fatali

**AN:** Here goes the next part, I will probably end up creating a character listing chapter eventually because there will be several new characters popping up, but for the time being I'll list them and a bit about them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

**Bobboky:** Thanks 

**Destiny's Dragon:** Thanks, I am. I'm also working on my rewrite of Xanders FInal Fantasy, but this idea is bouncing around in my head (As does a Plot Bunny of Xander and someone else dressing up as Dom and Ed from Megatokyo and going on a triggerhappy rampage through Sunnydale)

**

* * *

**

Two dozen vampires and a pair of Polgarans were nervous as they circled up in the room.

"Who the hell is after us?" one of the vamps stammered as his eyes twitched trying to find some sign of the being pursuing them as he and his friends held various weapons pointed at the door.

"Don't know man," another responded, "But the bastard is totally loco!"

A scream from one of the Polgarans alerted them to something happening as a hand shot through the wall and dragged the demon through an expanded hole as weapons fire poured through the hole after it.

Several weapons clicked empty and all of them stopped and began to reload, noticing that the sounds had stopped.

"Think we got 'im?" one asked another.

"Nothing could have survived that, we got stuff strong enough to take down a tank," one of the others responded.

One of them leaned forwards through the hole to see if he could spot the body when a black clad form crashed into him and the sound of shattering bones resounded through the room as the hapless leech was sent flying across the room to leave a crater in the far wall to dust on a chunk of framing.

"Mother fucker..." one of the vamps stammered as the figure seemed to blur before plowing into the horde of demons with a large sword.

Screams burst out as a trio of vamps fled after the remaining Polgaran was sent flying through the door and skipping down the hall like a pebble on a pond.

A moment later the sounds of battle stopped, only the slow beat of footsteps alerted the fleeing blood suckers that their enemy was still comming after them. The being could simply not be human, no human could do what this psychotic had done.

It had started a half hour earlier when their boss, a Master vamp of over a thousand years was swatted down like a fly by a flyswatter by the guy who was using a god damned motorcycle as a melee weapon, and everything they had in their arsonal was ripped to shreds by the maniac with ease.

The one in the rear screamed as he was grabbed and spun around before a fist crashed THROUGH the ribs and heart before the hand protruded from the back a second before dusting.

The footsteps vanished as the remaining two whimpered and hid.

"Think we lost him?" one whispered.

"Hope so," the other responded.

"It's quiet," the first stammered, "Too quiet."

The seconds eyes widened as the other was cleaved in half from head down, dusting as he fell apart.

"Please man," the last one begged, "I didn't do anything, don't kill me!"

The figure smiled for a moment before lashing out in a devistating kick to the leech's back, paralysing it from the waist down.

"You do not deserve to live," the entity whispered as he pulled out a pair of grenades and dropped them after pulling the pins and leaped through a window to land on the street below.

The devistating blast destroyed the building as the leather clad warrior slowly removed his sunglasses and carefully folded them before they vanished into a pocket and his blade back into the sheath on his back.

The shoulder length silver hair and gleaming emerald eyes surveyed the destruction before him as a gloved hand slipped his cellphone from a pocket and dialed a number.

"This is Lycander," he said calmly, "Mission accomplished, heading to base now."

He pocketed the phone and walked over to a parked motorcycle and drove off.

**

* * *

**

A trio of swift VTOL craft followed the California coastline heading towards what used to be Sunnydale.

"Base," Xander said over the comms, "We are transmitting security clearance codes, please have a full security detail waiting at the LZ, we have prisoners that need the high security containment, including at least one that needs to be kept undercontrol, he is a craft user."

"Roger that Bossman," came the reply, "We'll have them along with the medical team for your pickup, and welcome home X."

"It's good to be back Falcon," he answered with a smile as he glanced over his shoulder at the sedated slayer in the back with his team.

The craft turned slightly inland and a chime indicated entering the restricted airspace of their base of operations and memories flooded forwards for a moment.

After he had heard about what Buffy and friends had done that ended up with a crater where his hometown had been, he'd asked for funds to consolidate the Special Earth Defense group to their own base as it was being built there. It hadn't taken much doing as the place was pretty much declared uninhabitable by NGS and basically was already government owned. Most of the actual building costs had come from several of the steps Xander had taken to get the group to pay for itself. Mentalist gadgeteers were very good at comming up with things that could easily be marketed without drawing much attention to where the ideas came from...

**

* * *

**

The three craft passed several defense cannons before comming up to the structures of the base itself and descended onto a raised landing pad as armed guards moved into position around the second and third craft to assist in moving the captives while a full med team closed in on the lead craft to take Dana to the medical facility.

"Sir," one of the mystics, Cloak, said calmly as he walked up to Xander, "The other retrieval team returned a half hour ago, and Agent Lycander is on his way back after completing his mission, he reported in just before you sent the landing codes."

"Good," the armored psion responded, "This has gone according to plan so far, I would like four teams to be ready to go to Cleveland tomorrow for the next stage."

He turned to head indoors but hesitated as the Cloak continued.

"With your requested recruit we found him in Mexico City and the President has agreed to give him a blanket pardon for what he did before, but you need to contact him," the pale skinned man said, "Also Agent Lock has requested to come in from the cold before the comming stages of our operation, and the UN task force is being moved under our command, their leader, a Mister Finn, should be comming here in a few days."

Xander nodded slowly as he headed on, "You do good work Cloak."

"Have I ever not?" the eerie man said as he seemed to fade into the shadows.

**

* * *

**

Buffy sat in her office in the Neo Watchers Council office just outside of London and contemplated what events she had just been informed of. Andrew and his entire team were arrested and seemingly vanished by the US government by what appeared to be an anti-terrorist group attached to the Department of Homeland Security, all she knew was that Andrews crimes had been listed as kidnapping a US citizen and murder, among other things, and she had also been told by the Watcher spies inside Wolfram & Hart that Angel knew what had happened, but was remaining tightlipped about it and with what had happened just before it burning her last bridges with her Ex, it was insane.

She grimaced as she flipped through another report on her desk about teams comming up empty in finding Slayers they had been tracking and several full teams vanishing into thin air.

It was maddening, and she called in Willow and her girlfriend to try to help figure out just what the hell was going on.

**

* * *

**

**Original Character Brief Bios**

**Lycander:** A Well trained commando who is a Martial Artist/Ninja/Intruder. He has a lot of combat training and is a devistating warrior who can do a lot of damage but doesn't do very well in social situations. He is a special shadow operative who was personally trained by Xander

**Falcon:** The person in charge of the bases Control Tower and most of the comms gear in the base. He is technically a Mentalist, but his focus is in building gadgets rather than any kind of fighting.

**Cloak:** An Advocate/Shinobi who often works as Xanders aide. He is a disturbing individual who could possibly have some telepathic abilities as well.

**Lock:** May or may not be an OC, but Lock is Xanders highest placed and most trusted mole in the Watchers Council.


	3. Before The Twilight

**AN**: Here we go with the actual third part of this, for those of you who don't know the SFA universe, more and more of this will be building off of it.

* * *

**Majin Gojira:** First off that isn't something that makes a good sequal as there are several things that fit into it to make the story work to continue it. Not all of them (At least with books) work that way, several do, but it is not a prerequisite for ones that are more or less written as a series.

As for the way Xander is acting, you obviously have no clue as to who exactly he had dressed up as and how his abilities work. He dressed up as someone who was basically a James Bond level superspy in the first place in a world where there are people who have gone far beyond human abilities through several courses (Psions Telepath, Physical Adept, and Mentalist, several types of Chems basically stuff that modifies the human body in various ways, Mystics Several of the lower level ones put someone on par with several of Willows upper level abilities, and Fringe X-Files type wierdness) and on top of that there are several tech advances (Some of the tech comes from some Mentalist abilities as well as other stuff involved in the universe) and the character started out without any of them. Something happened (Not spoiling that for anyone who doesn't already know) and he gained all three Psion types abilities and a second personality (One). The problems between the original character and One created another persona (Villain X) who was basically the expansion of the desire of the Psion strains desire to expand.

The comment about him being inable to function in the normal world is something that we don't totally agree on, I've always seen it as that while he can exist in it, it would be losing most of who he is to leave the fight, especially if he was given powers and abilities normal people couldn't get. As for it being a thing akin to Rape, I really don't see where that analogy comes from in the first place. The comment about Buffy, Willow, and Giles does somewhat fit as they really don't seem capable of functioning normally. Xander just seems like the person who would not quit even if he was ordered to by Buffy or anyone else (Which is basically what happened though I am still working on that as a flashback for later on, his tactics and abilities would make him far more capable and with the mystic component of the psionic abilities from SFA, well he would be hard to stop (In the SFA world they currently had NOTHING that could stop Villain X and they had a hell of a lot more firepower to do so). He can still blend in if he wants to, but he isn't the normal one anymore (I don't really believe that he ever was normal in the first place compared to everyone else). It seemed like Xander got weakened as the series passed the Angelus situation with a few brief moments of regaining his earlier abilities but was pretty much a joke by the end of the series.

As for a Chem User martial artist being able to take on several Slayers, well there are situations in the SFA world of Chem users ripping cars apart bare handed or using them as weapons. Now combine that with someone who is an expert at unarmed combat and used to fighting people who are far beyond it. If you want a female character look at Shockwave, someone with a wide array of powers from throwing various energy attacks and telekinetic tricks to messing with your mind in dozens of different ways. Cougars Hyper abilities are pretty much straight from the PrC and ones can "Teleport" by messing with the flow of time around them.

As for the fight being misogyny, well if you view someone who has a lot of power, speed, and endurance due to abilities that need a lot of training being able to take down a group of teenagers who gained a mystical boost that puts them on par with a vampire, well that is you views but I didn't see a Slayer use a full sized car as a melee weapon.

As for why they went after Dana, well most of that will be explained later, but when you have someone who is insane and has broken out of a mental institution, you have law enforcement at least on their tail. In this situation, if she wasn't a Slayer they would have just used the normal military. I am going to be giving Xander another reason for disliking the Watchers even more, but on top of that Andrew did kill someone and that would be an arrestable offence in the first place (Faith and Willow also killed people and on top of everything else Faith was broken out of prison.) As for why they didn't also arrest Wesley is because it is more of a case of they may know that he's the one who broke her out, but they had the opinion that he wasn't going to run and he was a known quantity in that position rather than someone new that they didn't have a hold on. Plus they could just walk away because while there was a team out in front they also had a large number of snipers parked all around who were ready to take them down if necessary. But on top of that there will be other major problems several countries in the story are having the the Watchers council due to their activities.

For the Polgarans, I wasn't paying a ton of attention and neither was my Beta at the time and Polgarans can't be totally loners (Wouldn't seem like they could reproduce, and enough of a threat can make anything band togather). Lycander is someone whos abilities fit closest of those of a Matrix character (Intruders are Physical Adepts built around that model) who is a rather sadistic character who doesn't talk much but can shred almost anything in his way. His physical abilities are roughly even with a Slayer, but add in a LOT of training in dealing with monsters and you have a rough view of the why and how he could go through that many enemies that easily, especially since he is very good at creating fear through stealth and silence.

Please tell me HOW you missed Buffy losing it in the last season, I'm having something else happen instead of the Willow attempts to destroy the world thing, but she is also losing it. And they are basically the two in charage of the Watchers.

I'm still trying to find the Ble Eyes thing, and the only parts of my fics that aren't Beta'ed are the Authors Notes and Review Responses and this one adds the bios of OC's to that list.

But above all, if you don't like this type of concept (One I really like because I view these options as making interesting stories), then don't read them. And flaming me isn't something that would help you disliking the story type

**Bobboky:** Thanks, I am writing more

**StarrLilly:** The character Cougar in this fic was created with some parts of Straight Cougar from sCRYed, but he also has quite a bit comming from other fast characters (Sonic the Hedgehog, Quicksilver, Flash...) and he got the name as a tribute to Straight Cougar (Mainly due to the image I have of him in my head from him relaxing in the last episode). For Lycander, he is dressed in black leathers of the type favored by Matrix characters and the class build he has is one that is very similar to what Neo would have, except that Lycander doesn't really like firearms, he prefers blades of different types although he does carry explosives. And his distinctive feature is the white/silver hair because it contrasts with the rest of him. He wears all black (Including sunglasses) and has a dark tan so the bright hair color does that.

**

* * *

**

A pale girl smiled slightly as she relaxed in an Irish Pub while waiting for her contact to come. Blonde, almost faded to the point of white, hung down the back of her slim form as she worked at the beer that she had ordered almost an hour before.

She knew that Boone probably wasn't intentionally late, the guy was one of the few people who were almost mechanically on time. She had only called him before she had recieved a call from their boss, and had signaled the guy she occasionally referred to as a treehugger.

She grimaced at one of the pick up lines one of the others at the bar used as she expanded her senses slightly, feeling the subtle temperature variations and focused on the mans drink and used her ability.

The man yelped as the newly purchased beer was suddenly frozen solid and the mug cracked in his hand before it fell to the ground with a crash.

A brief whistle alerted her to the man standing behind her.

"Well, you aparently still have the Attitude, Shiva," he said with a chuckle as he sat down next to her and ordered a Coke.

The worn jeans and t-shirt with a slightly longer than normal forest camo jacket fit him well as he glanced at her.

"I really should buy you a bell," she shot back.

"Didn't you already try that last christmas?" he asked with a warm smile as he brushed some of the dirt out of his shoulder length hair.

"Where's Daniel?"

"In the truck, he hates the noises and smells of this many people," he responded, "That wolf really doesn't handle most people all that well."

"Only you could call dragging a mailman around by the mail bag a not very well problem."

"Well, enough of that," he said with a twinkle in his light brown eyes, "What was this about?"

"Bossman called," she said, her mirth vanishing for a moment.

"Oh hell," the guy moaned, "I was just starting to like it here, what group is he irritating this time?"

"The Watchers, they tried to take a US citizen, besides you know how he feels about that group," she responded.

"Well," the other mused, "Better than his reasons for dealing with Taraka."

"Yeah, and especially after he lost Nadia," the girl whispered, "Anyway, we're to meet him in London in a week, the diplomatic stuff will be showing up in two days along with everything to travel."

"Sounds good, haven't been to England yet, and I can probably see some new wildlife," the man said with a smile as his drink was sat down and he paid.

"Daniel doesn't need to be checked this time, we've got a chartered flight as well," she said before silence descended on them both.

A few moments later she turned back to him after finishing her beer.

"So, you ever going to tell me your real name?"

"What, and drop the codenames Bossman said we all needed?" he laughed, "Perish the thought."

**

* * *

**

Xander smiled slightly as he watched the man he hadn't seen in a long time, but hopefully was still a friend.

He was one of Jessie's cousins that spent three years living with him, and well John had told him some stories that he had wondered about, but had believed after everything else that had happened starting in his Sophmore year.

He walked up behind the dark haired man.

"Hello John," he said calmly.

**

* * *

**

Two explorers stared at the temple before them as they understood two words, Forbidden and Omega.

**

* * *

**

**Original Character Brief Bios**

**Boone:** A Scout/Tamer with a wolf as a companion that is named Daniel. He spends most of his time in the wilderness. He is normally a loner although he has an on again/off again relationship with Shiva. He refuses to touch any alchahol or take any sort of drug (Medical or otherwise)

**Shiva:** A Mentalist/Maxim focused on Cryokinesis. Capable of freezing things and all sorts of other things with cold. She has been told that she has a frigid personality (Normally in jest by Boone), and has a strange relationship with her partner (Boone).

**

* * *

**

**AN2:** First off, the John that Xander is meeting is John Conner, and I am discarding T3 and setting this post T2, I may or may not include Eve from the JCC, but I'm using the premise that the events of T2 ended Judgement Day and John is a few years older than Xander in this fic.


	4. Genesis

**AN:** Here goes the next part of this. I keep on getting ideas on continuing this fic and as long as that happens, this will keep on going. It's rather short but it fills in several gaps.

**

* * *

**

**Unknown:** I like it that you took the time to review, but my views on it match several people in that in Buffy basically anyone without powers became a joke for the last several seasons. Giving him abilities that don't show up in the actual series is something that I find as interesting. For cars and such not being melee weapons, well they aren't designed for them, but for superpowered fights, they are quite often used as them, plus they are good flor turning enemies into pancakes. Environmental weaponry makes things much more fun. As for greatly exagerating traits, well, I am somewhat, but they didn't have people to keep them in check as much. I would view the traits of Willow and Buffy to be along the lines of them being the ones that were demanding power especially since Willows magic power wasn't put in check later on.

**Mr. Mysterious:** I like granting him powers, when I wrote Villain I hadn't really used Villain X much in the games and when I did this stories idea came up and stayed in my head, and a lot of this comes from the group I was running switching from maintaining a more mundane group in the universe to actually spreading out to more abilities that kept me getting ideas for more things to use. Basically this puts Xander into the super powered group, although in the SFA world, the normal characters regularly break the laws of physics just as much as the super powered ones. Anyway, this chapter does cover the Judge Battle in a slightly different way and covers some of how he came to be who he is (This chapter is primarily a big chunk of how Xander went from who he was to who he is.)

**Alice:** I didn't get that from it, yes she was put in charge (Although I would say it was more of her taking charge because no one else volunteered at the time), but she didn't know when to ask for help and seemed to bounce from one bad decision after another without giving it the slightest thought. She was losing it all through the season and had been for a long time in it. As I have put in this chapter, he left because he wanted to and was looking for something because he didn't feel like he fit in anymore.

**

* * *

**

Memories, memories were a lot of what made Xander as he now was.

Originally it had seemed like they would have faded, but what happened all those years ago when he faced the Judge had been the final part of what solidified his new "self" as it were.

The massive power armor moved across the tile of the mall floor as he charged the monster, taking a hit as alarms sounded inside the armor.

_"I'm sorry Xander,"_ the familiar voice of John Hunter whispered in his ear in a mournfull tone as the energy tore through them, _"But I can't stay, goodbye."_

All three of his mental "guests" had repeated what was basically te same thing as the pain from the attack became unbearable. Even Villain X, the warrior who had shaped much of his own attitudes in the recent months had apologized that they could no longer remain if he was to suceed in this fight.

In his minds eye he saw them standing between him and a bright light.

_"It is not yet your time,"_ Two whispered to him as memories flooded through him as he felt their pain but his body kept charging, the Quicksilver Axe forming into the massive greatsword he favored over axes.

_"No..."_ he yelled as X seemed to dissolve before him, his thoughts and abilities merging with his consciousness, _"No don't leave me alone again."_

His blade struck as Two and John Hunter fanished as well, John saying one last thing to him.

_"We never will, we are a part of you now, the spell was never meant to make us seperate from you in the end,"_ was the phrase as they mixed with him while the relic weapon seemed to gleam for a moment and the Judge seemed to burst into flame and ash.

He staggered slightly as the energy left him and his mind spun and darkness filled him and left him collapsing to the ground in anguish for the three beings he had befriended and feared at the same time.

He had been unconscious for three days after that as his mind and body healed, the power the Judge had used against him had solidified his fledgling psionic abilities to a much higher level than he'd ever dreamed of and he felt empty inside, his mental companions had been destroyed, but their memories and skills remained as he began working on repairing the damaged power armor.

Xander left Sunnydale after that, his mind somewhat confused as he finished his GED. He couldn't stand living there anymore, the place just felt wrong to him and his psionic sensed made the feeling even worse. He'd been contacted soon after to form the team he now led.

He stirred slightly, waking in the back of the VTOL on its way to Rome to pick up Lock. His thoughts still on the past as the memories touched his thoughts again. Other memories surfaced as a brief moment of thought towards his former friends made him wonder.

A few years ealier he'd met someone who he cared deeply for, her name was Nadia. She was a little older than him and had a three year old daughter named Hannah, but he loved her and almost married her if something hadn't happened.

He had been on his way back from a training session with some of his new recruits to find the place ruined and both of them dead. It was only later that he had found out that the slayer activation had triggered Nadia which in turn led a group of demons to attack.

The memories still nearly left him on the ground and would have if he hadn't been strapped into his seat. Lycander had apparently caught his feelings, the kid was Nadia's younger brother, someone he had since taken under his wing and begun to teach everything he could to. He felt he owed it to him for being unable to protect those they both cared for.

But above all, with all the deaths of people who had no clue as to what they were, or ones caused by new slayers, the new Watchers Council needed to be stopped.

**

* * *

**

John Conner met the other members of the team he was assigned to for the mission in New York city and wondered how "Uncle Bob" would have fared against some of them.

And the blind lady, Oracle, was really creeping him out with the way she acted.

**

* * *

**

**Brief Original Character Bios**

**Nadia:** Deceased slayer, Xanders fiance before she died.

**Hannah:** Deceased, 3 year old daughter of Nadia. Her father is currently unknown

**Oracle:** Advocate with mild precognative talent. (Wild Talent: Precognition) As well as a lot of mystical gifts relating to seeing the future. She is also blind, but her abilities seem to let her see as well or better than a normal person.


End file.
